jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinky the Shiny Music Hall Dog
Pinky is a limbless cartoon dog who first appeared in Shiny Music Hall, an 80's music segment from TV Asahi. She frequently appears in J&D's ToonWorld series as a supporting protagonist. Appearance Pinky is, as her name derives, a pink dog with pointed ears, a rectangular muzzle, and upside down triangle-shaped eyes that are close to each other. She doesn't have any arms or legs, rendering her limbless, although sometimes she appears with floating hands and feet. In ToonWorld, Pinky basically looks the same as her original Shiny Music Hall appearance, except now she has a dark purple collar with a "P" shaped tag. Personality Pinky seems to be pretty cool-headed, and loves extreme sports. Pinky usually likes to hang out with Simon the Puppy and the other Shiny Music Hall Dogs (Paleman, Violet, Fang & Blooper), as well as other cartoon pets. Pinky hates when villains try to take over the world or ruin her fun, so she will attack any villain who tries to harm her and her friends. List of Appearances * Shiny Music Hall - She is briefly seen alongside Paleman, Violet, Fang and Blooper in a segment. * ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie - Pinky makes her ToonWorld debut in this movie. She is seen helping Snowball the Bird fight Sheldon J. Plankton and one of the Antitoons. Gallery Shiny Music Hall Dogs.png|Pinky, along with Paleman, Violet, Fang and Blooper in their original appearances from Shiny Music Hall. Toons react to Sister Location trailer.png|Pinky, along with Gold-Dust, Courage, Nixie & Mixie, Porkchop & Peanut Otter, reacting to the FNAF Sister Location trailer. Toons under the Brain Drain Spell 3.png|Pinky, Jack, CatDog, Dustin Dingo, PB&J Otter, and Loulou under the Brain Drain spell. Pinky, Paleman, Violet, Fang and Blooper Power Rangers.png|Pinky, Paleman, Violet, Fang & Blooper dressed like Power Rangers. Obscure Toons need love too.png|Pinky, along with Gold-Dust, Coal, Tooty, Walt, Vinny, Wild Puffalump Toucan, Snowball, Tina, Loulou, and Red Rover, feeling sad due to being obscure. Toons cheering at a Concert.png|Pinky at a concert with Cassie the Dragon, Tippi the Pink, Butterbear, Rover the Elephant, Toto, and various other toons. Bugsly and friends as the Loud Children.png|Her and other toons cosplaying as the Loud kids (from Nickelodeon's "The Loud House"): Bugsly as Lincoln, Brandy Harrington as Lori, Daisy Dingo as Leni, Luna the Dragon as... well, Luna, Party Popple as Luan, Pinky as Lynn, a young Sam Manson (cat version) as Lucy, Brittney the Dog as Lana, Grace the Cat as Lola, Jelly Otter as Lisa, and Baby Butter Otter as Lily Loud. Trivia * She is not to be confused with Pinky the Ghost (from Pac-Man) or Pinkie Pie (from MLP:FiM) * Out of the 5 limbless Shiny Music Hall dogs, Pinky seems to have the most appearances in the ToonWorld series. This could be due to her being J&D's favorite out of the 5. Category:Characters Category:Limbless Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canidae Category:Shiny Music Hall Category:Females Category:Obscure Characters Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters